<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The kiss on that night by Neonai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129904">The kiss on that night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonai/pseuds/Neonai'>Neonai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Bottom Akechi Goro, Love/Hate, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:41:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonai/pseuds/Neonai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Note: The mc/protag is called Joker cause I'm lazy</p>
<p>Also I’m still a beginner in writing fanfics lol</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The kiss on that night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note: The mc/protag is called Joker cause I'm lazy</p>
<p>Also I’m still a beginner in writing fanfics lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"></span>It was nearly night time, Joker just finished some errands and were late to his usual curfew. When he opened the rusty door of the le blanc cafe he see someone. There was only one man in the cafe sitting near the minibar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wore a tan colored coat, with a black colored pants matching the color of his gloves. He have a beautiful ash brown hair, and also orbs as red as blood. This person name is goro akechi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joker and the phantom thieves despised akechi. He always disagree with the phantom thieves and it’s the source of their hatred. Joker even hated how beautiful he was, there was something about his beauty that is bothering him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh hi there” greet akechi. Joker could only stay silent. Akechi was a regular in this deserted cafe, and he couldn’t do anything about it. “Oh are you searching for sojiro ?, he went home early and because I’m a regular he trusted me”. Joker stared at him. “Oh don’t worry i didn’t do anything suspicious of course i already payed for the coffee, I’m just want to stay he for a while” akechi says as he laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joker looked at akechi face, so charming and yet so irritable. He looked at his smooth glowing skin, his sparkling eyes, his luscious lips too. Joker have a complicated feeling. Joker look as he is disgruntled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry am i bothering you, I could leave if you want” akechi says worriedly. Joker walks slowly to akechi, and leans near to his face. “Uhhh joker?”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joker grabbed akechi soft chin, he then pressed his lips against akechi soft ones. Joker kissed him passionately, akechi just remained shock but then fell to the kiss. After a minute they pull away. Akechi cheeks turn rose red. “J-joker that wasm-my first kiss” he says embarrassedly. Joker corners him on the mini bar table. “J-joker” akechi stuttered. Joker looked at his eyes, he looked just like a prey being cornered by a predator. Joker than licks his lips like a predator upon feasting their prey.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joker leaned to akechi’s soft neck and breath on it. “Ahhn”. It’s look like it was akechi’s sensitive spot. Joker kissed the same spot delightfully. “P-please” moaned akechi. Joker grabbed akechi’s wrists and pinned it to the top of the minibar table. Joker now starts to nibble to the sweet spot, akechi then moans hopelessly. He use the other hand to undone akechi’s tie and clothes while he continue to nibble on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akechi’s shirt have been undone in a way that his collarbone have been exposed. Joker licks akechi’s collarbone slowly upwards to his neck, while doing this he was also grinding against akechi. The grinding makes joker hard and akechi could feel it too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joker continues to nibble to the collarbone and now his other hand is on akechi’s zipper. He unzips his pants and shove his hand to his underwear. There he started to grab akechi’s throbbing cock and start rubbing it up and down. Akechi have been drowned with euphoria, his moans now becomes more lewd and more louder. The feeling of joker lips and teeth nibbling him, and also the feeling of joker hands rubbing his cock. He feel as he cant hold this feeling anymore. “Joker i-i think im gona c-came”. joker rubbed faster than ever before. “J-Jokerr~!!”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akechi then came out of euphoria. His seeds have been all over his clothes. He now has been consumed of lust. he can’t control his breathing. His cheeks has turned beet red, his eyes have been covered with lust, his face and body are covered with sweat, and he have the expression that he wants more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seeing this joker felt turned on and also irritated. How someone with a beautiful and annoying face could have look this lewd. Akechi’s pretty face was always something that bothered him. He wants to both punch and kiss right on it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Joker p-please fuck me” akechi begged. “Please,,, I cant hold this sensation anymore” he continued begging. Joker smirked slyly, he looked like that he just accomplished something. “You want what?” Joker says teasefully. “Please, i want you to fuck me until i can’t stand it anymore and passed out” akechi says demandingly. “Very well” joker answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akechi positioned himself bending over on top of the dining table. He opened his pants on that position, while joker opening his own zipper. Joker grabbed akechi’s tender ass cheeks and squeeze it. “P-please put it i-in” akechi begged. He put his throbbing cock on top of his ass and rub against it. “Please i beg of you,,,”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He then finally try to slip it in. He put it in slowly and slowly. “Ngh, so tight” muttered joker, akechi could only patiently hold it in. Finally joker’s cock have been fully inside akechi, while akechi was holding tears. Joker move slowly inside and out so akechi could get used to it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Faster” whispered akechi. Joker insanely pased up the speed, this make akechi moan really loudly. The real pleasure than comes for akechi, he feel every thrust increased in pleasure. Akechi continuously to moan, he even have a hard time breathing. “More”. Joker paced faster and faster, both him and akechi feel the upmost pleasure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound of meat slapping echoes around the room, not to mention akechi’s lewd moans too. Akechi couldnt hold joker’s magnificent thrust any longer. And joker couldn’t hold the tender tight warmth of akechi’s ass. Joker i-“ “me too”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They came at the same time. Hot semen covered akechi insides. And the combination of their hot seeds covered the dining table. Sojiro would be mad if he found out about this. But it isn’t over yet. They still yearning for round 2.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Turn over” demand joker. Akechi nods, he then open his pants fully. After that he turned over and spread his legs. Joker put akechi’s legs on top of his shoulders. He insert his cock again, but now it was easier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now joker could look at akechi’s pretty face while fucking him. Joker thrust slowly again. He can just see akechi’s precious expresion showing. Joker love hated akechi. He supposed to hate him but akechi’s charming face got in the way of it. He couldn’t do anything but be turned on by akechi’s lewd faces.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akechi moans harder and lewder, he even have a pervy face. Joker are annoyed at this because of his love hateness, because of that he began to thrust harder and faster. This sudden changes shocked akechi, he almost screamed loudly but that scream turned into a moan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joker regained his thoughts about akechi. He is the first person who disagree with the phantom thieves, he is the first person who thinks the phantom thieves needs to be on trial, he’s the one who think the phantom thieves are unjust, he’s also the one who started a trend to hate on the phantom thieves despite their efforts. And not just that, joker hated how he saw him alot, how he meet him often on train, and on how he was a regular on a cafe he lived in. Thats the reason why he hated akechi, and those thoughts make him thrust even harder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But then there were his face, oh his face. how it got on the way of hating him. Joker glimpsed on akechi face again. What a lewd face for an ace detective. If he were to take a picture of him like this, there would be alot of scandal. He have a pretty face that could make him get away with anything. His prettiness is also the reason why he got so many fans, if he wasn’t pretty he wouldn’t have any.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>These thoughts just make joker to be rougher. But yet he still have feelings for akechi. Oh his silky brown hair, his glowing eyes, his smooth skin, his charming smile, and his good looks. this is the reason on why he was irresistible to him, i mean nobody else could resist it to right?.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joker then changed from a very rough thrust to a passionate one. He just realized on how rough he was and on how loud akechi moan was. He then continued to be more passionate. “Y-yes” akechi says silently. He then continued on this passionate phase.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joker felt that he is nearing climax, Akechi feel it too. He then continue to thrust to the pace. The pleasure becoming bigger and bigger. This is the true pleasure that they have been searching for. They feel as they gonna came, they couldn’t handled it. “I-im gonna-“ akechi then camed out of euphoria. Short after joker soon joined to relieve the pleasure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akechi lying weakly on top of the dining table. He have been covered with hot seeds. Because of the roughness of last round akechi could only remain weak. Seeing this joker position akechi to sit upright and kissed his soft forehead. Joker than pick him up bridal style and took him to the bathroom. He then clean him throughly, and put his clothes back on. Lastly he carries akechi to the bed and lie him on there. They then cuddled each other on the bed under the warm blankets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Epilog</p>
<p> </p>
<p>akechi wokes up beside joker. He realized that they were cuddling the whole time. Akechi freaked out and got out of the bed immediately, this make joker woke up too. He is trying to remember why he is on joker room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A sudden flash of memories appeared in akechi’s head. He just realized what have they done last night. He was to drunk of lust last night that he will let almost everything happened. He even remembered that he is degenerate enough, that he even begged to be fucked. And its all because of that stupid little kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Joker, why did you kissed me?”. Joker stayed silent and stared at him. “Joker I’m going to get a revenge on you for this, i know I’m the one who begged it but your dumb kiss started it” akechi say with a serious tone. “Sorry,,”. “Ugh fine, but please dont ever talk about this ever happened” akechi says condescendingly. Akechi then cleaned his clothes and leaves. Joker could only stare and just realizes what he have done.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>P.S. there’s gonna be a sequel where akechi got his revenge on the interrogation room, stay tuned ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>